<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Ephemera by lorekid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505239">In Ephemera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorekid/pseuds/lorekid'>lorekid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Cards: Vignettes from the World of The Arcana [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, Masquerade, One Shot, Original Character(s), im still learning how to tag bear with me lol, julian is a simp, minor adult reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorekid/pseuds/lorekid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A playful moment of soft intimacy set within an empty hall on the night of Vesuvia’s finest masquerade. Elegant and regal masquerade nonsense, still packed with all the fun! It's just Midas and Julian being in love but in fancy clothes, and that's more than valid. A bubbly chase through the palace halls gives the pair a moment of rest from the dire situation ahead. What's a little fun without danger looming ahead? 1,151 words, minor adult reference, and flirting present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Cards: Vignettes from the World of The Arcana [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Ephemera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well into the night, and most of the Masquerade’s guests had congregated into the Palace’s foyer, likely for an address from the Countess or to partake in yet another grand feast. Nevertheless, the halls were rife with chatter and muffled music, even if the only bodies to be seen were those of the busy staff. </p><p>	Bubbling laughter erupted from a blur of a deer as she disappeared around the corner, and her lover caught sight of gossamer constellations fluttering in her wake. He cantered after her in long strides, a mirthful hum weaving into his breathing as he chased his magician. He watched her glance over her shoulder, delighting in the startled shriek she gave upon noticing the distance she had lost on him. The woman pressed on, pulling another swathe of lace and chiffon into her arms in preparation to flee her pursuer. </p><p>	“Jules-” She laughed between heavy breaths. She had started to slow down as she mirthfully pleaded with him. Her teal eyes were alight in bliss, though they widened sharply when she saw that her companion had little interest in slowing down. “Jules! Jules, don-”<br/>
</p><p>Julian laughed triumphantly when he saw her start to stumble away from him. He flashed a dangerous grin, reaching to capture his lover in victory.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Midas, you’ve brought me to this,” He smiled broadly. He stooped to cradle the magician in his arms, and she yelped in surprise. Julian laughed once more, his eyes flickering to her rouged lips as he pressed his forehead to hers. “You’re lucky I take prisoners, my dear.” She giggled softly, clinging to his shoulders, weightless in his embrace.<br/>
</p><p>“How noble of you,” Midas mused as she caught her breath. She brushed his fringe out of his red eye to meet his loving gaze, and she let her hand settle along the angle of his jaw. “You know, last time I checked, ravens don’t hunt deer.” Julian gave an amused hum.<br/>
</p><p>“What can I say? I’m ahead of my time.”<br/>
</p><p>“And yet you still cling to bloodletting? And leeches?” He looked offended, and he scoffed.<br/>
</p><p>“You know it’s not about the bloodletting! We abandoned so many leeches after the plague, many were foreign! How would you feel if I just left you all alone, in strange, far off lands?” Midas shrugged, mischief playing upon her features.<br/>
</p><p>“You haven’t forgotten me anywhere strange yet.” She watched his dramatic expression soften, and the way his gray eyes watched her stole the breath away from her lungs.<br/>
</p><p>“Mhm,” he hummed fondly. “You say that as if I could ever forget you.” Midas flushed at the richness in his hushed voice. She shrunk into her shoulders instinctively, almost as though she could melt into herself to escape his radiant warmth. She felt the pinpricks of heat under her skin flare at the thought, and as much as she wished she could say it was the champagne, the strawberry blonde knew that Julian Devorak knew better.<br/>
</p><p>“You’re right, darling,” she admitted absently, tracing her thumb over his defined jawline. She closed her eyes in content. “Perhaps I don’t give you enough credit.” She felt Julian’s shoulder tense at a particular lilt in her voice.  He chuckled lowly, weighing his words in his mind.<br/>
</p><p>“You’ve given me much more than I think I deserve,” he decided. He heard his lover laugh softly, and opened his eyes to see her pull away for a moment. Cool air rushed to take her place, and Julian furrowed his brow as he felt the magician ghost the tip of her finger up the length of his jaw. He instinctively tilted his head up, peering down his nose to meet Midas’ lush gaze. He watched her full lips smile appreciatively at him and felt his spine bristle as she moved to hover those lips less than an inch from his. He exhaled a hot breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, carefully taking in the sight of her in a moment that seemed to hang in the air forever.<br/>
</p><p>“Then clarify,” She purred. “What do you think you deserve?” Julian felt his heart stagger in his chest as heat quickly settled onto his angular features. His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat, breaking her gaze. He returned it to her lips when he realized that it would not be to his advantage to glance down to her chest.<br/>
</p><p>“I-” </p><p>	As he prepared to speak, a set of heavy, gilded doors creaked open, and palace attendants moved to flank the sides as a mass of guests meandered out. The couple’s attention focused on the door, and Julian squinted against the indigo light that seeped out of the room. Midas patted his shoulder gently, and her lover carefully returned her feet to the floor, less than keen to be caught in a compromising position.</p><p>	“The trapeze room,” she mumbled in a daze, watching a swath of starry silks and shimmering hoops flutter and twist through the air. Julian bit the inside of his lip, squeezing and releasing his fist at his side in a subtle effort to chase off the static electricity hiding in his fingertips. Nevertheless, his heart swelled as he took in the sight of his companion with a gleam in her eye. Midas was as lovely as ever, especially darling while she was transfixed on the room. At that moment, he loved her even more. He put on a brave smile and tucked a few feathers back into place before holding his arm out to his lover.<br/>
</p><p>“Shall we, then? You seem quite taken with the idea.” She glanced toward him, a genuinely sweet smile crossing her berry-stained lips, and took his arm in acceptance. He was satisfied with the chime of laughter she gave in soft excitement.<br/>
</p><p>“You know,” she mumbled, watching other patrons pass as they careened through the crowd. “I used to want to join a circus.” Julian laughed heartily.<br/>
</p><p>“I know exactly what you mean. Say, Midas, I had you figured for a troubadour the moment I laid eyes on you,” He delighted in her amusement when he heard her laugh, and he held back the sigh of bliss warming his chest. She was radiant.<br/>
</p><p>“You mean when you were dodging vases and wine bottles that night?” She asked, and Julian smirked proudly.<br/>
</p><p>“Of course! The tension and drama in the air were,” he paused in search of an apt word, but he glanced to his side to find Midas’ shining eyes fascinated by his words. He smiled broadly, half describing that night in the shop and the woman before him now. “...exhilarating.” Midas flushed, pursing her lips to avoid a flustered smile when he admired her so ardently. She escaped his adoration as they crossed the thresh hold of the Trapeze Room, swept into the night due to unfurl.</p><p>	“Come, Midas, we’ll make a thespian out of you yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>